His best Christmas gift
by milou03
Summary: Soda is thirteen . He had to think only enjoy of his Christmas Holidays . But he can't . Why ? I know,it's a story a little in late,but I started it during my own Christmas Holidays . Enjoy all the same ! It woulb be in just two shots . Please,say me what you thought .
1. Chapter 1

**Alright,everyone ! I want make some precision if you think this story a little bit difficult to understand . First, forgive me if the write seem a little weird . I am french and translate my stories for that you,guys,can read without have difficulties . But sometime,the translation from french to english can be a little bit different . So,please,think that I do my best for to make that as comprehensible as possible . Second,about the Curtis parents . Well,here Mrs Curtis call Emma and,but that we know already,Mr Curtis call Darrel . I called them in this story after the name that I give them in my story In Memory Of You . But I can understand that you can wonder who are Emma and Darrel if I not specify that it mean Mr and Mrs Curtis at least one time in this first chapter . Here that's all . What I can say now is enjoy,and if you want not forgot to give your review .**

I do not own The Outsiders.

_**Friday, December 21, 1962.**_

Sodapop was sitting on the edge of the bed in Darry's room and absently watching his big brother try his thousandth shirt since twenty minutes. He didn't understand why Christmas Dance was so important to him, and the only reason he saw was that Darry will go with his new girlfriend, Stacey, a blonde doll with big green eyes of his class,he had succeeded to convince her to go out with him. It must be said that he rowed to finally get a yes from the sweet girl, shy and studious, while him passing for the popular and seductive guy he was. He had to be really in love, thought Soda, seeing for the first time him make a such circus for a ridiculous Christmas Dance. From the living room he can heard _Blue Christmas_ by Elvis Presley and rang the joyful shoutings of his parents in conversation with Ponyboy. The little boy was delighted to show them his very encouraging report card of the first term of school.

"And like that, what do you say ...?" Darry asked, passing his thousand and one shirt.

Soda shrugged. "As well as the thirty-six thousand others you tried ..." he replied without enthusiasm.

"Yeah...! That's what I thought too ..." Darry smiled adjusting the neck of the blue flannel shirt.

"Why don't you put a suit anyway ...?" Soda asked, watching him move a black leather belt with his jeans. Darry looked the innocent look on the face of his brother,was reflected in the mirror of his wardrobe,and smiled. Soda had just turned thirteen, in many ways he was still a child, although in some time, he knew he would put a point to care for his appearance to appear in his best in the eyes of the girl he liked,like him " It's a Christmas dance, he replied with a smile. We can afford to go to dress other than Penguin ... You'll understand soon ..."

"Yeah ...,Soda was shaking his head briefly. Maybe ..."

"How are you "maybe" .? And this new girl you told me ...? The new of your class ... What's her name again ...?"

"Sandy ...? She's a silly ..."

"Oh yeah ...? You didn't tell me this the other day ..."

"Well ... I've changed my mind ..." Soda casted a furtive glance towards the wardrope where Darry was going on, one last,shot comb in the hair and seemed to have completely turned his attention to him. He sighed. Talk about Sandy brought him to think of school and of the folded paper in the pocket of his jeans. Taking care not to attract Darry's attention, he discreetly went out and unfolded it . He couldn't keep his mouth twisting into a resigned grimace when he laid the eyes on the paper.

"What is ...?" the voice of Darry suddenly startled.

"Nothing ..." he answered quickly folding the paper, but not fast enough to keep his big brother to seize briskly.

"Give me back this ...! Soda furiously shouted, standing up and jumping to try to catch the paper that Darry held above his head." Come on, Darry! Give me that ...! Please ...! "

"Catch it ...!" Darry laughs while holding the paper higher and higher. Soda made several new attempts then resigned and went back to sit on the bed, crossing his arms. He felt the tears of fury and frustration sting his eyes. "Keep it, I don't care,anyway ..." he said, containing the sob in his voice. Realizing that his brother was about to cry, perhaps his fault, Darry soon found his seriousness and approached slowly. " Take , he said, handing Soda the paper he gently grabs. Excuse me ..."

"No ... It's not because of you ..." Soda said, wiping his eyes.

"So what ...? It is because of this Sandy ...?"

"Stop with this girl...! Soda angrily exclaimed, turning to him. I told you she is a silly ...!"

"Ok ...! Ok ...! Darry said, raising his hands and struggling not to smile. I understood ..." Soda looked away to put on the paper folded in half in his hand. He felt again the tears of frustration coming to him.

"Look ..." he said, giving him the sheet. Darry unfolded the paper to discover that it was noted in the record card of his little brother he traveled quickly. "Oh, shit..., he dropped before recovering quickly. Oh uh...I didn't mean ..."

"No ..., Soda cut. You're right ... It really sucks! I'm really zero ..." He leaned over to watch again the table listing, subject by subject, his average rating in the first quarter, and shook his head in disgust.

"Stop, Darry said softly. You're exaggerating. Look, you have the average in gym, and almost in mathematical ..." He paused, realizing that his attempt to reassure his little brother was futile. Unless he didn't choose the best way. Soda had lowered his head and suddenly seemed so fragile. "You are not zero, buddy, okay? I don't wanna hear you say stuff like that ..."

"Mom and Dad will be disappointed ..." Soda sighed in a small voice.

"Why are you so sure? They will tell you to try to make progress, that's all ..."

"Progress ..." Soda sighed in disbelief.

"Yes...! I can give you a hand ..."

"Pony too ... Is that the problem ..." Darry smiled sweetly before the defeatism of his little brother.

"Come on,little buddy, he said, shaking him gently on the shoulder. In any case you shouldn't have to fear the reaction of the parents ... OK?"

"But ... uh ... I ... I told them that it was not too bad ... And ... Maybe I could ..." Soda suggested timidly.

"No, Soda, you have to show them ...! You don't want to tell them that you lost or something like that, huh?"

"But ... You saw the comments of the teachers ... I don't want Mom and Dad are disappointed and Christmas is spoiled because of me ..."

Darry crossed his arms and shook his head. "It was your idea ...?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well ... it was Steve's...,Soda confessed embarrassed. But, uh ... He just wanted to help me, you know ..."

"Yeah ... Finally good, it's not terrible as help, Darry replied. Well, listen. I think,me, that it's better not lie to them..., right? That would be the best way spoil yourself Christmas. Mom and Dad will understand. I'm sure. If you want, I can help you ... "

Soda thought for a minute. It was so ironic that he fears to show his dismal note to his parents, who were the best in the world, while Steve was proud to make his father to sign his while he was so often close to correct him at the slightest prank.

"No, he firmly decided. It's ... it's me who has to do it ... alone ..." Darry smiled and squeezed his shoulder gently. "Well, little brother ... I'm proud of you ..." He noticed that Soda's eyes filled with tears again when he smiled back and patted his back comfortingly sign.

"Darry !" Pony's child voice called from the corridor. "Darry! he said, opening the door wide. Mom said you shouldn't expect your date to the dance ...! Soda, you come? Johnny will arrive, we will make popcorn for garlands ... And we can eat ! Soda ...? "Pony stopped dead in front of his brother who had just had time to pull the sheet from the hands of Darry and stuff it into his pocket. "What you got, Soda?" he asked, seeing his reddened eyes.

"Nothing, Pony ...,Soda answered quickly. I'm fine ..."

"Looks like you cried ...! What did you do to him, Darry ...?" Pony turned an angry face toward his older brother hoping well get a valid answer.

"Oh ...! Slowly, my little buddy ...! Darry replied, a half smile appears on his lips. What will you imagine ...? I have no reason to make Soda cry...! While you ... " with a quick move, he grabbed Pony by the waist and threw him on the bed before going to tickle nervously. It didn't take five seconds for Pony lost in large bursts of laughter which redoubled when Soda began to imitate his brother.

"Stop, guys...! cried the little boy. Ah ...! Help! I can't anymore ..."

"So ...? You shout grace ...?"Darry asked in a tone of mock threatening redoubling his tickling.

"Yes ... Yes ... I shout ... grace ... Please, just let me go ...!" Darry exchanged a mischievous look with Soda and asked, "What do you think ...? He has his own ...? "Soda pretended to think while not letting go of his grip on Pony before nodding. "Yeah ... he said, smiling. I think he understood ..."

Darry gave him a nod and gently straightened his little brother caught his breath.

"Hey. ..! You will be late, son ..." Darry turned to the door where his father had just appeared. Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, Darrel smile at the scene unfolding before his eyes, his three sons heckling happily.

"Oh, I'd tell you ...! Pony exclaimed hurring to run to his father, to escape a new "attack" from his big brother. Go, you come, Soda ...?" Soda cast a quick glance towards Darry. He wanted to believe he was right. Better to show his report card to his parents, spend the storm and have a good Christmas. But ... he could possibly do it later... .

"I arrive...!" he said as he rushed to the door, with much less enthusiasm than usual... .

The street was very quiet, a few hours later when Darry cut the engine of his father's old pick-up that he had carefully parked safely in front of the screen door of their small yard . He took a minute to savor the last moments of the evening. He had never enjoyed at this point little Christmas Dance of his high school. Yet he began his last year. With a satin blue dress slightly neckline, her hair held by two thin strips, her beautiful green eyes that seemed to finally see him, Stacey had dazzled him. They danced almost every hits of the moment played by the small orchestra of Will Rogers High School who took care of integrate the dance some Christmas song discs. Darry and Stacey had finished the evening with a slow rhythm of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ by Frank Sinatra. Then he was able to discover that the shy girl had a great sense of humor and repartee. Stacey was the middle class, she wasn't concerned with the eternal war between Greasers and Socs. "It will end one day," she told him with great conviction, when they had approached the subject by joining the old pick-up. Darry had felt her soft, warm hand in his, and then he looked and didn't know how he kept kissing her, he had wanted to believe she was right.

A car passed on the road so far deserted interrupted his reverie and brought his thoughts to Soda. He had never really bothered to ask how his brother felt with his problems at school. Comments from teachers that he had read on the record card of Soda were very hard and humbling. What discouraged from making progress. Soda had since his childhood reckless and facetious temperament. Also, Darry was disturbed to see him so upset. But how could he help without hitting a little more his pride.

The evening had been rather quiet in the house Curtis. After dinner, Emma had prepared popcorn in a large bowl she had placed on the coffee table so that Pony, Johnny and Soda can thread onto the horsehair yarn and make beautiful garlands. And she had moved to the piano to play some sweet Christmas songs, including _Silent Night, We_ _Wish You a Merry Christmas_ and many others. Darrel had spent the evening trying to repair an old musical automaton offered by Grandmother Joan to Emma after Darry's birth . Poor old Santa had seen all the colors in the hands of children who adored him until three years old ago when Soda was fun to turn it into a snowman. The freezes was beat up the mechanism that forced the old automaton sleeping in a box since this day .

Emma had then sent the children to bed. Johnny had, of course, was kindly invited to sleep at home, to joy of Ponyboy. "Since your parents arelate at home ...," Emma told him subtly. Of course, she knew that the real reason was that the Cade didn't care about where their twelve year old son spent the night, but was it worth more to confront Johnny neglect of his parents? He was conscious enough like that.

About two hours had passed since the boys had gone to bed. A soft dim light, scattered by candles arranged here and there, reflected on the walls permeated the living room a warm atmosphere. Darrel and Emma had given Darry the permission to return at midnight, knowing that after the dance he would certainly hang out with his friends, they trust him enough to know that he wouldn't seek to interfere in any fight or conflict,and they wanted to enjoy this little quiet time, just simply enjoy each other as they could do at the time when they were still two young lovers. On the record player was playing _The Christmas Song_ by Nat King Cole. Darrel was sitting at the corner of the couch and gently hugged Emma who had removed her shoes to sit comfortably against him. Both kissed tenderly, slowly swerving to the passion of their twenty years, the hands of Darrel through in Emma's sweet hair as she gently pressed hers against his robust torso ,when the door opened noisily.

"Darry ...? Emma gasped, sitting up quickly. Oh ... Uh ... You ... You're already gone ...?" She grabbed her shoes that she pulled quickly before to readjust her hair while Darrel slipped discreetly from the couch to get up.

"... How was your night, son ...?" He asked as he walked briskly to the door, pretending to check whether it was indeed close for to hide his embarrassment. "And that dance ...?"

Standing there, facing the embarrassment of his parents,Darry couldn't help smiling. He was himself a little embarrassed for having found them like that,tenderly entwined, it wasn't something he was accustomed to witness, far from it . But he knew his parents loved each other like the first day and, basically, he hoped that,one day,him too could experience a such love.

"It was great ..." he simply said, smiling.

"Oh yes ...? But ... uh ... I thought you would return later. It is hardly eleven " Darrel noticed looking at his watch.

"Oh ... it's ... because Stacey had back at ten thirty ... I ... I escorted at her home ..." Darry felt a bit ill-at-ease. He didn't want explain in detail his evening to his parents, but the eloquent smile on his face spoke for him.

"Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr ...! Emma warned. I hope you got properly driven with ..."

"Don't worry, mom, Darry interrupted her with a mischievous look. I led in perfect Southern gentleman ..." he said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Good night, Mom ..." Then he spun quickly to his room to escape to others questions .

"Hold on, son!" Darrel stopped him in the hallway. Darry stopped dead, wondering if his father didn't want to turn to lecture him.

"Dad ..." he sighed impatiently.

"Oh, don't worry, Darrel smiled giving him a pat on the shoulder. Your mother is best than me regarding this kind of lesson ... I let her that role ... Even if...I guess your evening ended much more pleasant than you want to admit, not true, the Southerner gentleman ...? "

Darry ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed. "No comment ..." he said by exchanging with his father a telling smile. Indeed, as he drove Stacey at the door of the house of her parents, she was raised towards him her green eyes where he could see shining stars of miles when she said, smiling: "You have been a very wise man tonight, Mr Curtis ... Don't you think it's time to exchange our Christmas gifts now ...?" Darry had suddenly felt stupid for not having nothing brought to her , especially knowing that she was leaving for the holidays with his parents, then his eyes had crossed hers who stared him insistently. ... And he understood where she was going. He didn't want to ruin their budding relationship, as had he applied all evening to remember to not kiss her, and yet God knew how many he wanted ! Then,he gently grabbed her face ,feeling the soft skin under his fingers,and slowly leaned toward her, placing his lips on hers. The kiss that was meant chaste became more fiery, just enough to make it clear to Darry that the sweet young girl allowed it. Darry would could kiss her for hours, but he knew it was wise to stop. "I have waited for this moment all the night, he had whispered in catching his breath, resting his forehead against her "And I, Stacey had smiled, I was wonded when you would decide... " In response he had filed a gentle kiss on her lips before letting disappear inside.

"I'm happy for you...,Darrel said sincerely. But ... it's not what I wanted to tell you ..."

"So ... what is it ...?" Darry suddenly saw the face of his father take a keen mine.

"Well ... I don't know but ... Soda seemed me eerily quiet tonight ... You ... you have not noticed, you ...?" Darry bit his lower lip, Soda therefore hadn't yet said anything.

"Uh ... no ...,he answered vaguely, avoiding eye contact with his father. No ... Nothing ..."

"Come on, Darry ...! I'm not stupid, you know...I saw he had been crying just now, when you're gone ... So ...?"

Darry sighed. Would it betray the trust of his little brother to talk about his problems at school with their parents ? Soda had seemed so distraught, he wanted to give him a hand. But he had given him a chance to talk to them by himself. All this wasn't so tragic after all !

"Yeah...,he casually made. It's ... uh ... it was just a conversation between brothers ..." In the wary look of his father he realized he wasn't going to settle for this response. "About something at school ... you see ...? A girl he says find stupid ..." he added quickly. Darrel seemed surprised, visibly upset and surprised to realize that his son barely thirteen is already to worry about the girls. "Ah ... I see ... It might be that I talk to him, so ..."

Darry couldn't help but to issue a small smile. He would certainly could find a better explanation, especially thinking back to the reaction of Soda when he told him about Sandy, but now nothing else had come to him to save his bet. "Dad ...! he laughs . Don't worry, I manage, okay ... trust me ... "... .

"Hey ... Darry ! ... Darry, you sleep ...?"... Darry had finally asleep after returning a hundred times in his bed, the events of the day turning loop in his head. He got up and went class,as every day, so far nothing extraordinary. Then at lunch, Stacey had finally agreed to the dance together, which was one of the best night of his life. Then there was Soda ... Maybe he had been wrong not to tell the truth to his father? Anyway, he would see ! He ended up saying before he felt his eyelids grew heavy. He was diverted to a dream in which he saw himself dancing with Stacey, just the two on a huge dance floor to the sound of_ Eath Angel_ by The Penguins, one of many dances they had shared during the dance, him in an elegant three piece tuxedo and her so dazzling in a blue dress glittering night . They circled their eyes locked with each other, alone in the world ... When Soda suddenly appeared in the middle of the track.

"Darry ...! Darry ... Hey ... You sleep ...?" Darry opened his eyes to see his little brother standing in front of his bed. He rubbed his eyes growling. "Um ... what do you want, Soda ...? I sleep there ..."

"I was waiting for you to come home, I couldn't sleep..." Soda sat on the edge of the bed, which creaked slightly. "I ... I didn't ... I wasn't able to talk to Mom and Dad ..." Darry sighed heavily and stand up on one elbow.

"I know, buddy... Dad asked me what you had ..."

"You didn't say anything to him, huh?" Soda worried immediately.

"No ..., Darry replied, yawning loudly. I ride him a boat, but ... I don't want to lie to them for centuries ...".

"Thank you, Dar ...,Soda smiled, thankful . I will tell them, it's just ... I don't know how ..." He lowered his head and added ruefully: "I'm really zero ... ". Darry rubbed his face and glanced at his younger brother. Soda was so sparkling natural, it was strange to see so concerned about his report card, but at the same time, it was enough to read the murderous remarks of his teachers to understand him .

"Hey ...! I told you I didn't want to hear this...,Darry reminded him gently, sitting down completely. Look, try not to make a drama, okay ... It is only a bad time to go ... What bored you as deep ...? "

Soda shrugged, before replying in a small voice: "It is ... of ... To have lied ... they will be disappointed by that ... I wonder ..." he paused and narrowed his eyes taking a thoughtful pout.

"What ...?"

"Maybe ... that ... I can find a way to catch up me ..." Soda thought aloud.

"Yeah ...if you did do that ..., Darry said, lying down again, his voice deviant back to sleep. You count stayed up all the night, or what ...?" He added, noting Soda that didn't move, still lost in thought. "Hmm ... Anyway, I can't sleep, then...As racking my brains !" Soda said jumping out of bed. Darry shook his head and smiled slightly, well there he recognized the wacky nature of his little brother. "Go, come !" he said, pushing the edge of the bed, freeing some space. Soda gave him a dubious look. "Are you sure ...? I'm too old, no ...?"

"If it can keep you from going in circles all the night and wake up me every time you have an idea ... It's ok ...!" Darry said throwing a pillow he grabbed the fly. "Hurry up, before I change my mind ..." Soda looked at the pillow in his hands and nodded. He slid into the bed next to his big brother and crossed his arms behind his head. " There was always something I can do, he muttered to himself, causing a low growl of Darry." Sleep now ...," he moaned wearily.

"Ok ..." Soda said, turning his front side to stand up again. "Hey, Darry ...! In fact, it was good,your evening ?..." Already half asleep, Darry turned his head and said with a half smile, "It was really great ... And ... that's all you have to know for now ... Go, good night, little buddy..." He turned on his left side and sank back into a deep sleep.

"Yeah ... Good night ...". Soda remained a waking moment. But it wasn't because of his brother's pronounced snoring . What could he do to catch up his lie ? He thought that Darry had said : "Try to not make a drama ...". But he couldn't help but worry. His parents were so good, make them happy might be able to erase their disappointment . He had to find ! One of the songs that his mother had been played on the piano through his head. _Silent Night_... While he was attending to the sleep of others past Christmas images associated with this song was passing in his head ... He suddenly opened his eyes and almost jumped, lacking wake Darry and whispered. "I think I found ...!" ... .


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Outsiders.

The next few days passed in a flash. On Sunday afternoon, Darrel took the boys in a small forest some ten miles from Tulsa to choose a beautiful Christmas tree. Ponyboy had a clear idea of the one he was looking for, not too big and well bushy. He was eager to decorate it with garlands of popcorn he patiently made with Soda and Johnny. "Ok, guys! Darrel exclaimed by bringing the boys around him. So, this is how we will proceed ... Darry, you leave at your side with Keith, okay ... Takes a saw!" He handed him one of the two saw he held under his arm. "You will be responsible of the Matthews's tree..."

"Okay, Dad ...!"

"We'll make a killing...! Two Bits exclaimed trying to pull the saw from the hands of Darry." Oh ...! It's me who'll take care! "Darry did away a few steps, the frozen soil cracking under his heavy boots.

"It's good, Dar ...! I'm not a kid ..."

"Yeah ... but sometimes we wonder ..." Darrel grabbed the saw from the hands of Darry.

"Well, guys, if I trust you, it's not for you to fight, okay ...? Keith, let Darry deal with the saw ... And ... maybe I'll will permit you to drive the truck to the road ... " Two Bits nodded smiling. Darrel knew it meant a lot to the young boy almost fifteen years old . Two Bits's father had left the house for a few months, leaving his wife and their two children. Darrel and Emma had been a great supports for Tess Matthews, who had to take a second job, too often they had kept for her Two Bits and his six years old sister, Alice. Darrel had thought Two bits give his first driving lesson would be a nice Christmas gift for the boy.

"Great, Mr Curtis ...! Two Bits exclaimed. Let's go, Dar ..." And he went in one direction followed by Darry who had to run to join him.

"Ha ...! Darrel laughs in the next look. Looks like I've found the right formula to maintain peace ..." Then he turned to the four remaining boys in front of him. "Well, we have three trees to find ..." he began before being interrupted.

"No, two ..." Darrel turned to the pickup where was Dallas casually leaning against, and cast a puzzled look at the boy. "Two ...?"

"Yeah ... My old man wants us to spend Christmas with his new girl ... She has two three or four years old kids ... Then ... she wanted a Christmas tree and all ..." he explained, grimacing. Darrel nodded. Dallas's father was teamster and cared little for his son. He knew Mr Winston since he moved with Dallas in the neighborhood two years ago . Darrel knew that Dallas had already done a stint in a house of correction when he was ten at the time when he and his father lived in New York. Winston was not violent with his son, but he only showed him indifference, leaving him alone for weeks when he went on the road. How many times Darrel himself had been retrieved Dallas at the police station after a fight or other. Also, he was glad that the young boy for once have the chance to spend what would seem like a normal Christmas with family. Because even if him and Emma did what they could for he don't feel alone, Darrel knew from experience that every as child,Dallas needed the presence of his real family.

"Well ...! he said. So we will search two !"

" Just go, Johnny ! Pony exclaimed pulling him by the arm. We'll find you a great tree ..." Darrel smiled watching the little boy dragging his friend to the wood, but Johnny followed him without enthusiasm. Darrel had found adorable that Pony offers the young boy to join them in their quest for the perfect Christmas tree, but he knew that Johnny hadn't the heart to decorate a Christmas tree alone while his parents were in the process of arguing or drink as usual. Also, he had decided to "find" for Johnny a very small tree. Then, somehow, he knew that the boy would be home for Christmas morning. "Let's follow them!" Darrel said to Soda and Dallas who followed him without much enthusiasm.

"Hey ...! Darry ...!" Pony exclamed one hour later, running in front of his older brother who was returning to the pick-up dragging a Christmas tree with the help of Two Bits. The little boy paused to catch his breath, his childish cheeks reddened even cold. "Look...! We have a great tree ...!" He pointed his finger to the beautiful leafy tree drawn by Dallas and Soda. "Hey, great ...!" Darry hissed, smiling.

"Yeah, right ...! It is I who have found it. And ... come see ..." He grabbed the arm of Darry and dragged with him. "Look! Dad found a small tree for Johnny..." Darry looked at his father who was loading a semblance rather tiny tree in the back of pick-up. "Yeah...,Johnny hastened to say. It's ... uh ... it's too small in my home to put a normal Christmas tree." Darry exchanged a knowing glance with his father and said :"Oh ... I don't find it so bad, me...He will be great among you, buddy ...".

Darrel smiled. He was proud of how his eldest son knew tact and common sense. "Well ...! he exclaimed, jumping from the back of the pickup, giving a pat on the shoulder of little Johnny. You are ready to go, guys ...?"

"Uh... Mr Curtis ...? Two Bits did while helping Darry to load his family's fir . You don't forget anything ...?"

Darrel nodded. A few minutes later, he gave to Two Bits his first driving lesson, piled into the cab of the pickup between the teenage boy,behind the wheel,and Johnny and Pony tight on the passenger side. Darrel had to recognize that Two Bits was doing very well. "Looks like you did it all your life ..." he said to the boy who smiled proudly. At the rear, Dallas, Soda and Darry, them, nevertheless felt the stir of the pickup along the forest road leading to the road.

"Two Bits loses nothing by waiting when it will be my turn ..." Dallas muttered clinging as he could.

"And even ...! Darry said. I was expecting worse ...!" Dallas nodded and watched Soda that clung like them but said nothing. "You got a problem or I don't know what, Sodapop ...? Oh yeah ... you're bored Randle ...! What he went cum in Texas with his old, first ...? "

"Spending Christmas in family ...! Soda said, finally. But, that's not what I think ..."

"So what ...? You have a girl in sight, kid ...?" Soda shook his head, rolling his eyes. Why everyone wanted him to be concerned about a girl ? He knew that many girls in school find him cute, but for him, many of them were just stupid chickens.

"Leave him...! Darry intervened . He thinks about a particular project ..." He smiled gently at his brother and gave him a wink. Soda had explained to Darry his famous idea to catch up, and he found it excellent, although he thought it was practically infeasible. But Soda wanted try. And besides, if it had depended only on him, he would have escaped this walk in the woods to be applied to it completely... .

"At last ...!" Dallas exclaimed by jumping over the tailgate of the truck while Darrel parked outside the home of Two Bits. "Five minutes more with those stupid trees and I was dead ..."

"Stop ...! Darry laughs by imitating him. You too have found it nice ..." He motioned to Soda for him to help unload the tree of the Matthews family.

"How it is beautiful! And it is great ...!" a little voice exclaimed behind him. He turned to find, wrapped in a thick Scottish coat, Alice, the little sister of Two Bits.

"Ah! You're right, kiddo...! Two Bits exclaimed, slamming the door of the truck. He grabbed her little sister under the armpits and swung, exclaiming,while the little girl was screaming with laughter "It is so big that Santa will get lost in it ..."

"... Or being eaten by its branches, as we all the way back ...," Dallas muttered loud enough to be heard.

"Do you need help to get the ...?" Darrel asked while Two Bits laid his little sister ground to regain his balance.

"No, Mr. Curtis ...!" Alice intervened by turning her face with mug red from the cold. " We'll make do ...! We will decorate it to make a nice surprise to Mom when she gets home from work!"

"Oh, all right, miss ..." Darrel smiled watching the little girl grab a branch she tried to pull into the yard.

"I'll help ..." Two Bits said, rolling his eyes before going to the rescue of his little sister. "Er ... Mr Curtis ...! he hailed Darrel who regained the cab of the truck. Thanks for letting me drive ... It was awesome ..."

"You've managed as a leader ! Darrel said under Dallas's mocking laughters. I give you another lesson, when you want ..." Two Bits proudly nodded.

"Yeah ... Well ... next time, I won't serve loading," Dallas grumbled before leaving his side without asking for his. Darrel knew that Dallas wouldn't return home immediately and surely would hang out and do some stupid things with others street kids, for example Tim Sheppard, but he also knew that to retain him would be like shackle a wild animal, and he didn't want to break the trust and respect that the rebel kid had for him and Emma, although he did his best to hide it ... .

"Here ...! Darrel exclaimed, rubbing his hands. It remains a key or two and we will finally finished ..." Standing in front of the tree that sat near the living room window, he admired the tree that boys still decorated in late hour . Emma had retired to the kitchen and made her famous cakes she had used the next day for breakfast. She knew she had to provide twice as much, friends of her sons would flow at home dice dawn to this famous breakfast of Christmas Eve. She even decided to prepare for the family of Two Bits, Mrs Matthews can not moonlight and fussing in the kitchen as she would like.

"Why" finally "Dad ...? Pony asked, struggling with one of his long garlands of popcorn. I love doing that,me ..."

"Yeah ...! Darry retorted, from the sofa where he sat. But it is not you who stuck with this stuff. This time ... I let down ..." He let fall on the coffee table the heap of fairy lights he tried to unravel for some time. "These damn stuff will my skin ..." Darrel laughed when he saw the scowling face of his eldest son and exchanged a glance with Ponyboy.

"Patience and him will always make two, right, son?"

"Oh yeah ... that's for sure ...!" Pony smiles by defeating his garland. "I'm sure I'll get better than you ..."

"Brilliant ! ... I let you take care of this bullshi ..."

"Darrel Shayne Curtis ...!" the voice of his mother suddenly interrupted. " Watch your language in front of your little brother,will you ..." She settled near Darry and grabbed a small pile of garland, soon joined by Pony.

"It's easy ... just find the right end and from there...,she said softly. Look ..." She had already finished to unravel a small wire node.

"Okay, Mom ... Bravo ! But it doesn't make hours you there ..." Emma smiled and gave a slight twist of cloth she wore on the shoulder of his son, before returning to the task. "You know, she said to her two sons, we are fortunate that the boss of dad gave him those old fairy lights ... We would never could buy ourselves ..."

"It's true, Mom ...! Pony nodded seriously. Only the Socs have got normally ... Only them have the money for that ..." Emma looked her youngest son, who had spoken without looking away from the pile he applied to unravel, and sighed sadly. She had always done her best for her sons don't lack anything, even when times were hard. But she was sorry that at his age, Pony was already involved in this pseudo war between the children of their neighborhood and those of the Western part of the city. She wanted that the little ten years old boy think he could have a future regardless of the social environment to which he belonged.

"But ...,you know, son ... ,Darrel was coming to sit next to his wife and tenderly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They don't necessarily have such a beautiful tree ..." Pony looked up and gave him a big smile.

"Yes ...! They are too lazy to go to the forest ..." he laughed before suddenly resume seriously. "And then there is another reason why we're lucky ..."

"Oh yes ...? Emma made a careless tone. Which ...?" Pony looked from his parents and Darry, always spirited struggle with his pile of tangled, and said, "It is that we are a real family, all together ... We are lucky for that...!" At this reply, Emma gave him a soft smile as Darrel tenderly ran his hand through the hair of his youngest son.

"Hey ... By the way, where is Soda ...?" he asked then.

"In the bedroom, Pony replied. He is in the process of repair ..."

"This time,I'm sick ..." Darry suddenly exclaimed voluntarily cutting him the word.

"I think you can give up, son! Darrel laughed. I will replace you ..."

"Great..! he blew rising. Come on, kiddo, I have something to tell you ...". And without asking Pony he seized him under the arms and dragged him, carrying him toward the hallway.

"Hey ...! Let me go! ... Are you crazy or what ...? Pony then protested that he put it in the hallway away from the eyes of their parents. I have done nothing bad ... "

"Listen to me, Darry said softly, stooping to be able to look him in the eyes. What does Soda is a secret, ok ...? ... And you have failed to tell all to the parents ... "Pony maintained the look of his big brother for a second and looked down. "Oh ...,he sheepishly. You mean, like a surprise ... I didn't know ..." Darry smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's good, he says. It's okay ... but watch out now, okay ...?"

"Okay ...! But ... you know, you, why Soda is not like before ... he looks sad ..."

"Don't worry, Darry assured. Everything will get better soon ..." ... .

Soda was sitting on the floor of the room, an indescribable mess of small elements and other mechanical parts littering the ground before him. For over an hour he was installed, he had heard on the radio playing softly a more or less dating hit song sets and a few Christmas songs. He was so focused that nothing and no one would could distract him from his work, and he was astonished. The only time he had felt at that point forward was involved when riding his horse Mickey Mouse. But since his father had decided they couldn't longer keep him,Soda had the impression that he hadn't interest for nothing anymore, except when he hanging with his friends and mingled with some fight. Mickey Mouse had first missed him terribly, but he had come to understand the motivations of his father. The money was missing and Mickey Mouse would certainly be better to someone who wouldn't ask every month how he was able to feed him. He was certainly mad at his father, he didn't remember well because at the same time, he realized that he had decided what would be best for Mickey Mouse, and Darrel had made sure to find a buyer who he had total confidence. Then Soda's tears of sadness at losing his beloved horse had turned into bitterness have had to abandon the only good thing he could do. Mickey Mouse was sold during the summer. And Soda had struggled with class and he hated school since the start of the school year.

"Soda ...?" Pony gently pushed open the door and,quietly,walked to where his brother was installed and knelt beside him. " I can help you ...?" Soda gently smiled at his little brother. He knew Pony cared to see him more concerned than usual and was worried about him . "No, Pony, it's cool, but I have to do this alone ..."

"Okay ... Uh ... You've still tomorrow ...?" Soda smiled. The next day, Darry, Pony and him had decided to out on the town all three to make the Christmas gift of their parents. Darry had some savings from his summer job and he was proposed that the bulk of the money, but Soda and Pony had absolutely wanted to complete the sum with their meager savings, barely a dollar between them, raised by some tasks for their parents, wash the car Soda,and Pony helping diverse work from home.

"Of course, Pony ...! I won't miss it!" he said cheerfully.

"So much the better ...! Pony exclaimed sliding towards the middle of the room to get up to pick up the book and others books scattered on the floor." What are you doing? "Soda asked, looking him at the activate.

"I pick up my homework ... It is to show to mom and dad ..." the little boy explained, sitting up, arms loaded.

"You've already made all your holiday homework ..." Soda was astonished disbelief.

"Well ... yes ...! Pony proudly answered. Tomorrow, it's Christmas Eve ... so I'll be quiet for fun ...". Soda looked at him to leave the room, and couldn't help but sigh. He felt so much more stupid than his little brother.

"Hey, buddy ..." he suddenly heard. Darry was leaning against the door jamb.

"What ...?" he asked nervously,certain that Darry knew what he was thinking. Darry came into the room and dived face down on the bed seizing one of Pony's books that lay there and read mechanically.

"You know, Pony is still just a little kid, he said confirming that he could read his thoughts. I mean ... We'll see if he is still interested in school when he will be older ... ".

"Are you kidding or what ...?! Soda answered. I'm sure yes...! On that side, it is just like you ... While I ..."

Darry opened the book and flicked on the shoulder of his brother. "If you repeat that you suck, I'll guts you !"

"Oh yeah ...? Try to see ..." Soda said with a mischievous smile. Darry only did not repeat and firmly grabbed him by the shoulders before vigorously rub him over the skull. "Stop, Dar ...! Watch out...! You're going to mix the pieces ..." Balance between the edge of the bed and the flor, Soda moved his legs in the hope to break free. Darry finally let go. "So ...? You're doing...?" he asked, tilting his head to the floor to report on the work of his brother.

"Not too bad, but I still have not managed to repair the mechanism that triggers the music ..." Soda answered .

"You'll do fine! Darry said with certainty. It will be a big surprise ...! Especially for Mom ..."

"Yeah ... like to know that I lied to them...,Soda sighed. Steve thinks I'm stupid to worry about what teachers say about me ..."

"Steve thinks a lot of things ... Like this brilliant idea to hide your report card to the parents ...".

"You know that he wanted to help me," he reminded him with a half smile.

"Yeah, I know ...,Darry replied. But if he wasn't set in Texas with his father,you can believe that I would kick his ass !"

"I wanted him to be with us today to get the firs,"Soda sighed with regret. "We would have laughed ..." By keeping his eyes fixed on his delicate work, Soda smiled at the thought that his best friend and him would could invent like ingenious ideas during this output in the forest. They could, for example, might slip away quietly while his father sought their Christmas tree with Pony, Dallas and Johnny, and go surprise Darry and Two Bits in a memorable battle of snowballs.

"Yeah ... but Dad thinks it's a good thing that his father took him to Texas to see his grandparents...,Darry pointed out. It will be back soon anyway ..."

"Yeah ..."

"And you'll be able to start doing all the stupid crap you can invent ..."

"Whether stupid shit ...?" Soda asked innocently. Darry pretended to think.

"Um ... well ... like rust out the mechanism of this thing you're trying to fix, for example ...," he replied airily.

"Ah ... that's smart ...," Soda replied falsely hurt. Darry ruffled his hair, laughing. Pony came into the room and looked at them suspiciously.

"You're always together both, right now ...," he remarked. Darry sat on the bed and took a quick look of the sullen face of his little brother.

"You're jealous, little pony ...?" he asked, smiling.

"No ..., Pony defended quickly. But ... With me Soda is always in the sulks ... So you don't stop laughing and talking together ..." Darry pinched the bridge of the nose, suddenly aware that Soda was much less available for Pony lately and was much given to him.

"Well ... sure, he said, crossing his arms, trying not to laugh. And apart from that, you is not jealous ..."

"Stop, Darry ...! You're not funny ..." Pony replied in a small voice.

"It's true, Dar ..." Soda jumped up and walked to his little brother he realized have unintentionally neglected. "I'm sorry, Pony, he said by surrounding his arms. I always want to spend time with you ... It's just that ... well ... I was not well and Darry helped me, that's all ... ".

"Me too, I can help you ...," Pony said seriously gently pat in the back of his brother.

"I know, Pony," Soda smiled softly.

"In bed, boys...! It's a long day tomorrow ..." Emma's voice sounded from the hallway. Pony gently freed from the embrace of his older brother and ran to put on his pajamas before going to brush the teeth. Soda sighed and struck his forehead with his fist.

"You'll feel free, when you shalt confess all to the parents, buddy," Darry assured with convictions.

"You're right ...,he approved a decided tone. I ... I'll do it ..."

"Yeah ...! Darry yawned taking based on the mattress to stand up. But ... it can wait until morning, no ...?"

"Um ... okay ... I'll talk to them after breakfast ..." Soda decided firmly. Darry gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and walked through the door, eager to go to bed.

"Oh ... No ... Shit ! ... No ... It's not true ..." he heard and should return his steps.

"What up ...?" He noticed Soda, who didn't move, turned the pockets of his jeans and looked nervously on the floor around him.

"Hey ...! Darry said again. What there is, Soda ...?" Soda looked up after a few seconds, and he could see his alarmed look.

"I ... I do not find more ... My report card ... I can not find it ..." ... .


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Outsiders.

Lying in bed, Soda hear the quiet breathing of his little brother, asleep beside him. It had been four hours Pony had fallen asleep. During the first hours, he had quietly returned the bottom chamber fills to put his hand on his report card, in the light of the bedside lamp. In vain. Falling from fatigue, he had finally decided to go to bed. But couldn't sleep. Closing his eyes he saw that damned piece of paper that had haunted his mind. "It's strange how things happen," he thought. He had just decided to confess his lie to his parents and show them the report card, and that he had lost it ! If only he had listened Darry and resolved any problem there two days! How was he going to do now? And his main teacher, Mr Robbins, awaiting his paper signed for the resumption of classes . And if he simply said that he had lost? It wouldn't be a lie ... No, what concerned him above all was that he had lied to his parents. Why had he done this in the first place? He had no reason to be afraid of their reaction. Maybe it was that he was ashamed reality. He was like the ugly duckling between Darry and Pony who were so studious.

Soda gave a weak sigh. He moved for the umpteenth time, causing a small movement of Pony. He looked at his little brother quietly asleep, probably tired from the walk in the woods,and decided not to risk wake-up him. He gently slid from under the covers and left the room on tiptoe, trying not to crack the old floorboards.

Passing in the hallway, Soda noticed a light from perhaps the living room . It was strange that it is still on at this late hour, especially as his parents always took care to turn off all lights before going to bed for the sake of making money on the electricity bill. He went into the living room, couldn't help but contemplate the tree with garlands that covered glittered in moonlight filtering through the blinds of the window. Soda deep breath. Fir the entire room smelled a sweet savor to resign and forest. Mechanically he smiled at the pretty sight and still lingered a moment to enjoy, when a metal sound was heard from the kitchen,from whence the light startled him. It felt ridiculous to be afraid. Who but a family member or Johnny or Dallas could be there? Certainly not a burglar, unless he came to steal the delicious Christmas cookies from his mother.

He decided to go see what had caused the noise and was the least surprised by the show he found .In nightgown and dressing grown, Emma, a scarf tying her hair disheveled, stood in the middle of the small kitchen in front of the table covered cookie dough dishes, meal packages, bottle of milk, egg shell and other utensils of any kind.

"Mom ...?" he asked, making her jump.

"Oh ... Sodapop ...? You scared me ..." Emma whispered, putting a hand on her heart. "What are you doing up at this hour, honey...?" Soda looked at his mother a minute. And if he told her the whole truth? She was the most gentle and caring moms who are, according to him. She would be able to listen and understand ... But she was as firm and authoritative when necessary, she held that the education she had received from her grandmother. And she didn't allow his sons to get lost in any nonsense or lies that could get them into trouble. And strangely, she managed to have a good influence on Dallas. Soda was certain that Darry had inherited all her character traits, he would apply later with his own children. As he held his father's strength and undeniable resemblance. He had arrived at Soda thought he himself had inherited his father's careless and mischievous side. Finally, in recent times it was a little left out.

"Um ..., he hesited. I ... I can't sleep ... I didn't want to wake-up Pony ..." Emma smiled at the kindness of his son. She wiped her hands full of flour with a cloth that she placed on the table and carefully approached him. "You can't sleep ... Why, my sweetheart ...? Something bothering you ...? You're not sick, at least ...?" She put her soft hand on the cheek and then on the front of the boy.

"Uh ... No ...,Soda answered briefly. I'm fine ..."

"Hmm ... Anyway you don't have a fever ...", she said after a last past the palm of her hand on the cheek of his son. Soda glanced at the crowded table what looked like the preparation of a variety of cookies and other sweets. "And you, mom ... ?Why are you doing this at night ...?" he asked, opening his questioning eyes.

"Oh ..., Emma made by regaining her place. This is because I haven't had time to finish everything on time ..."

"But you started before we finish decorating the tree ...?"

"Yes ... but ... Uh ... Um ... Your father and I ... we ... spent a lot of time ... untangle the knots electric garlands after you went to bed every three ... "Emma explained taking an embarrassed tone that Soda didn't understand. "Since you're up, you wanna help me, sweetheart ...?" she offered with a sweet smile.

"I ...?" Soda was astonished.

"Yes ... We'll go faster with two ... Don't you think ...?" She reached for the instruction to go to her and saw that he hesitated. "Oh ... Cooking is a girl thing, that's it ... But think what it will taste these delicious cakes tomorrow ... No one will know you helped me make the ... ".

"No, that's not it ...,Soda replied hesitantly. I want to help you ... But ... I don't know if I can make cookies ...".

"Of course you are capable, let's see ... It's easy ... Come ..." His mother's voice was so soft and reassuring, Soda almost felt tears well up in his eyes, happy that she put him in confidence and tell him that he was able to do something good, even if it was only for Christmas cookies. He gave her one of his famous smiles that were up to him, and joined the other side of the table.

"Well ...!Emma said . Time to get serious ...! So, I have a batch in the oven ... Can you take it out, please. It should be ready ..." Soda grabbed a potholder and pulled gently fried and rested a dozen deliciously fragrant biscuit, all shaped little guy. "Well ..., Emma said, smiling at her son. Here ..." She handed him some busy icing pockets and a jar of colorful chocolate chips. "I count on you to beautifully decorated, okay...? It's for breakfast tomorrow." Soda is considering the best way to decorate cookies that was intended for his father, brothers and friends. Then it came to him an idea ... Fifteen minutes later, the twelve little men had taken the image of each member of the gang, of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis and Mrs. Matthews, Alice and also Tim Sheppard. Soda proudly put the last handheld vacuum glazing and smiled at his mother when she exclaimed softly. "Well done,sweetheart ... You see it was easy ... I bet everyone will be surprised tomorrow ...! It's so different from those I usually do!" Soda felt happy for coming to the help of his mother and to have found an original idea. After all, maybe he wasn't "the lazy ignoramus" his teachers described on this stupid report card.

"I take care of others, now ...?" he asked, pointing to the new batch out of the oven.

"You'll have a taste, it looks ..." Emma laughed and giving him another glazing pocket. "If you want, but try to make them a little more classic ... They are not for us ..."

He looked at the little basket on the table, his mother had already prepared for the family of Two Bits. "Why, they are for who ...?" he asked, puzzled.

"I intend to make Johnny's parents tomorrow ..." Emma replied naturally. She hadn't finished speaking when Soda automatically dropped the bag on the table.

"What ...? He asked rather abruptly. Why do you want to do this ...?" The boy looked at his mother as if she had just said the worst of absurdities.

"I have my reasons," Emma replied in a mysterious tone.

"What reasons ...? Soda cried harder than he would it. They don't deserve it ..."

"Drop a tone, Sodapop Patrick Curtis ...! Emma scolded. I don't allow you to talk to me that way ..."

Soda looked down, ashamed of having raised his voice to his mother. "Johnny's parents are bad," he still continued in a low voice, his eyes fixing the kitchen floor. "They are bad to him, they didn't care for him, they ... they do that drinking and ... everyone knows that they sometimes hit him ...! And ..." He stopped, puzzled by the silence that kept his mother, and quickly looked up at her. Emma looked at him with amazement, surprised by this sudden outburst. She just waited for him to have done, then sighed sorry .

"Excuse me ..." he said ruefully, lowering his head again and waiting for her reaction for a minute that seemed to last an eternity.

"You don't have to beg my pardon, Emma finally said. I understand that you want to defend your friend ... But ... you have to trust me when I tell you that I have my reasons ...".

"But ... What reasons, then ...?" Soda asked again, giving her a disapproving look.

"Um ... I'm not sure you could understand ...," Emma said, handing decorating her cookies.

"Why ...?" Soda insisted feeling tears well up in his eyes. The last word uttered by his mother had just scroll in his mind all the scathing comments from teachers: _"mediocre student and dissipated ...", "Do not make any effort to understand ...", "loses his time .. . "," Lamentable ... "_... .

"I'm too stupid is that ...?" he exclaimed that can prevent a sob out of his throat. Under the impact of what she had just heard, Emma quickly turned to his son and found his face bathed in tears.

"What ...? ... Oh, she said, confused. My sweetheart ... No ... No, let's see ...! This is not what I meant ..." She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, now openly shaken by sobs, and made him sit on the chair head of the table, and settled on another she had drawn close to him. She grabbed a clean towel and handed him to wipes his face as she rubbed his back gently. "Well ..., she said with a sweet smile noting that subsided gradually. Do you feel better ...?" Soda nodded slowly and sniffed miserably. "Oh,honey ...,Emma sighed sorry,gently putting her hands on his . Finally, I didn't think it was going to upset you so much ... I mean ..." She paused for a fews seconds, looking for the right words. "I understand, you know. The situation of Johnny seems unfair to you ... And ... disabused yourself, if you think I find excuses to his parents ... because I would allow gladly Johnny at home and take care of him as my own child if I could ... If we had the means, I would take care all children who need loving parents ... But I can't ... And I regret ... "Soda had slowly looked up at his mother and captured his sad eyes. He decided to stop her. "But ... you already do a lot, Mom ...," he said in the softest voice he could take. Emma gave him a sweet smile and ran her hand tenderly on his cheek.

"Well ..., she said. I would like to do more ..." Emma took time to observe the flushed face of his son and his cheeks streaked with tears. "You see, she tried to explain then, all I want is to show to Johnny that he is a child like any other, he has the right to have a little Christmas spirit in his home ... So yes, maybe the way I go about it may seem strange to you, but so he doesn't feel different in seeing that we take him a different interest than to your other friends... . He doesn't need we make him think that his parents make fun of making a traditional family Christmas. He is conscious enough ... don't you think ...? "Soda looked at his mother carefully. He could see all the emotions painted on her beautiful face and suddenly he felt guilty to be contributing . He vigorously nodded. "Yes, he did. This is also Dad done by cutting a Christmas tree for Johnny ..." He suddenly thought how Johnny had clumsily tried to explain to Darry why Darrel had chooses a small tree, and as his brother knew how to answer him with a clearly and reassuringly . "I understand ...", he added, giving a small smile to his mother.

"Well ...! Emma smiled, stroking his cheek with the tips of her fingers. So we are alright...?" Soda nodded. He felt better, as if crying openly allowed him to evacuate all his anguish and bitterness. He stared at her mother, feeling the softness and love that emanated from her person and then breathed, he felt his throat tighten again, "I love you, Mom ..." Emma smiled, pulled him against her, and gently rubbed his back. "Oh, me too,sweetheart ..." she said, hugging him in her arms. Soda wished remained so long, snuggled in his mother's arms. It was exactly the reassurance he needed.

It seemed to him again the mischievous eight years old's little boy, when he realized upset ruining the old controller to which his mother was so anxious, before she takes him in her arms, murmuring. _"It's okay, honey, all is well ... Do not cry ... Because I would be even sadder to see you cry ... Shh! ... The important thing is that you had understand that you made a mistake ... and you learned the lesson ... "..._

Then, carefully, Emma separated to him aside and looked into his eyes before adding in a tone which seemed to the young boy, very mysterious, "And I hope you know that I will always love you, what you can do ... And dad, too ... ". Soda gave a small nod. This sentence seemed strange. Maybe his mother knew something. But how ? Darry could not have spilled the beans. He had promised him to wait ... .

"Soda ... Hey, Soda ... Get up ...! It's Christmas Eve ..." Soda growled, turning in bed. He didn't want to get up early. Emma had yet told him to leave her alone complete, he insisted to help prepare Christmas cookies and had applied to decorate those she intended to Johnny's parents. " You won't can get up tomorrow morning," she said with an amused smile seeing him yawn to the jaw-dropping . She guessed,Soda thought ,while Pony still shaken him . "Come on, Soda! Get up! We hurry to have breakfast ... and we're going to town! The little boy insisted. Go ...! Soda ...!" he exclaimed in a last attempt to get him out of bed.

"Um ... Okay, that's good ! I get up ..." Soda finally did by sending aside the coverage.

"Hurry up... ! Pony insisted on leaving the current room. Everyone is already in the process of having breakfast ..." Soda smiled at the sound. He was finally happy that his little brother woke up a little short . He didn't want to miss the moment when his mother would present his "masterpiece" to everyone and see their reaction discovering his original cakes! He dressed hurriedly grabbing the clothes he wore the night before and hurried to the whole world. The small kitchen was overcrowded when he entered into . Two Bits had just arrived with his little sister, who was seated on the lap of Darry. Johnny was waiting for table stuck between Two Bits and Darrel who convinced Pony to sit on his lap, although the little boy proclaimed that, at ten years old,he was too big for that, and Dallas was standing in a corner of the kitchen. Emma skillfully navigating between all these people, distributing, coffee, milk, milk chocolate and of course, her famous biscuits. The room echoed with joyful brouhaha when Soda made his way to settle next to his father.

"So the marmot ...? Darrel said happily . If Pony, hadn't insisted you slept until tomorrow!" He affectionately ruffled his hair, while Soda smiled in response.

"Great, these cakes, Mrs Curtis ...! Two Bits exclaimed by giving one to his sister.

"Hey ...! Keith ...! Look! It looks like me ...! " The little girl exclaimed excitedly discovering the biscuit in her likeness. Look, Darry!" She held the cookie to Darry who watched, smiling. "Hey, it's true! He exclaimed. Mine looks like Pony ..."

"And this one to ... uh ... Dallas, it looks ...! Pony adds, laughing.

"Well, you have surpassed this year, Mrs. Curtis ...! Darrel exclaimed admiringly by capturing the sweet smile of his wife.

"Thank you, she said. But ... I wasn't alone ...". In approaching the table to filed a steaming chocolate jug , she quietly pressed Soda's shoulder. "A nice elf helped me all night ..." she added in a tone mysteriously.

"An elf who has very original ideas, if you ask me ...! Darrel laughs by following the gaze of his wife to their son. Maybe I've rubbed off on him ..."

"Ah, you see, Keith! The little voice of Alice exclaimed . Mom was well tell you that the boys can cook! Pixie did it well,him ..." The entire diners laughed at jokes of the little girl. Two Bits was forced to bow and accept no more fuss when his mother asked him to start the dinner when she worked late. "You won, kiddo ..." he sighed, rubbing the head of his little sister.

"What have you asked Santa, Alice ...?" Darrel asked. The little girl turned to him sparkling gray eyes.

"A doll that is almost the same size as me ... She has a pink princess dress and blond hair...!"

"Well, I hope you'll get ...!"

"Oh yeah ...! Mom said that I was very wise ..." the little girl seriously assured.

"I'm sure,Darrel smiled before looking at his watch. Oh! I must activate me if I don't want to be late! " he exclaimed gently pushing Pony, the mouth still full of cake,from his knees . "I have to be at work at nine hours ..." He hurried to catch his jacket and quietly kissed Emma who whispered, not low enough for Soda sitting near them, could hear. "Don't forget to take care of ... what we talked about ...".

"It is enough that I think of you to remind me ...," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey ...! Slowly Mr Curtis! You forget that there are five kids in the kitchen that can see you ..." Dallas taunted by throwing a mocking eye . Darrel looked surprised. "Five kids ...?" he asked, frowning.

"I intend Two Bits among the kids ...!" Dallas explained, pointing to the chin, the youth, one year his senior, spirited horseplay with Pony and Johnny in a bread crumb battle. Darrel nodded. Dallas is considered much older than fourteen years, and it was too often put him in dangerous situations. "Hey, he suddenly said, noticing the bruise at the corner of the eye of the young boy. Where did you do that to you ...? " He grabbed his chin to look more distinctly his face.

"Oh, it's nothing ... A small fight with Sheppard to ... divergence point of view ..." Dallas replied nonchalantly.

"I told you not to fight for nothing ..."

"It's good ..." Dallas muttered, embarrassed to be given much attention. Darrel patted his shoulder and waved one last time everyone before leaving the room. The usual rumble of the old pickup was heard.

"You will put ice on it ..., Emma said. Dallas ... You hear me?"

"Um ... yeah ... yeah ... okay ..." Dallas sighed heavily.

"Hey, everyone ...! Darry said suddenly. It would be good to go if you want to do everything we have to do ..."

"I'm ready ...!" Pony exclaimed, jumping from his chair and rushing to the door.

"One minute, cow boy ...!" Emma kept him. "You forget nothing ...?" Pony stopped short and whirled around. "Ah ... yes...! he ran to his mother and made by wrapping his arms around her waist." Goodbye, Mom ...! "

Emma shook her head, laughing. "I was talking about your coat, my swetheart ..."

"Ah ... yes ! ... It is in the living room ...! I'll get it ..." He ran bang into the living room.

"Let's go, guys ...! Darry said, getting up and put Alice on the chair next to him. He grabbed the car keys from her mother and glanced at the kitchen messy. Dallas, Two bit, Soda and Johnny went before him to get out. "Wait ...! " he suddenly stopped .

"What now ?" Dallas became impatient.

"We will take half an hour to help clear up the whorehou... that mess ..." Darry do solemnly declared.

"What ...? Are you kidding ...?" Dallas and Two Bits shouted with one voice.

"Hey, you ate, guys, right !... Then this would be normal ..."

"It's good, Darry...,Emma intervened . I'll manage ... And Alice will help me ...! I keep until noon ..."

"Yes ..." Alice launched by standing on her chair. "I can be as effective as the elf !" Emma laughed heartily watching the little girl take a very determined look by placing her little fists on her hips.

"No, we will help you, Mom... ! Darry insisted. We'll go into town after ..."

"I don't do the dishes ..." Dallas growled, pushing the door, but Darry caught him by the sleeve of his jacket.

"One minute you want ..."

"Let me go ...!"

"Oh gently, boys ..." Emma saw fit to intervene.

"Yes, you're not going to beat you ...! Alice added to her small voice. Santa Claus can still punish you ...!"

"Oh, I tremble ...! " Dallas taunted by imitating her voice .

"Dallas, enough ..." Emma cut the authoritarian tone that stopped short as he emerged from the grip of Darry. Johnny's voice rose suddenly, "I am willing to help you, me, Mrs Curtis ..." The boy had a voice so soft that it subsided immediately ambient electricity. Emma approached him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "It's nice Johnny, she said softly. But go have fun in town ..."

"Go ...,Two Bits said . I remain ! A quick cleaning, it will quickly ..."

"You ...! You will clean ...?" Alice wondered, opening her eyes.

"And yes, mini-monster ...! This will be my Christmas gift to Mrs. Curtis ..." he declared, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, giving Emma a big smile.

"All right, Keith ...,she said giving him a towel. I gladly accepted ..." She glanced to the other boys who were watching Two Bits spirit to fill the sink with hot water, dumbfounded.

"Go ...! Save yourselves! ..." Emma laughed at their stunned looks.

"Ok ...! Here we go ...! Pony ...!" Darry called towards the living room.

"I'm coming...!" Pony stormed through the door soon followed by his brothers and Johnny.

"Aren't you coming, Dallas ...?" Johnny asked, not seeing him hanging.

"Yeah, yeah ...! I'll maybe ... uh ... wait ... Two Bits" he said, sitting on the porch steps. Johnny took a quick glance at him, then went with a shrug. He was certain that Dallas wouldn't want be in the same car as Darry when he had tried to have authority over him .

"Let him sulk ...! Darry said putting the engine running. If that's what he wants, after all ...".

The city center was happily bustling excitement of Christmas, populated sidewalks families doing their last minute shopping in stores and others shops with beautifully decorated windows. Highs speakers were broadcasting _The_ _twelve days of Christmas_ stimulating ambient effervescence. Darry parked the car near the shop where, he said, they could find a Christmas gift for their parents at a reasonable price. Pony rushed out of the car, dragging along Johnny with him. Soda opened the passenger door to get ready to follow when Darry grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute, Soda ..."

"What ...?" Darry sighed and took a long look at his brother. Soda seemed him quiet and strangely relaxed throughout the breakfast.

"We haven't had time to talk about your problem last night... .What will do you do? For your report card,I mean ...?"

"Oh yes ! ...Well ... I don't know ...," Soda said casually before surprising the wary look of Darry. "What ...? he repeated with a sigh. Anyway, I lost it...so...it can wait, no ..."

"How long ...?"

"I don't know ...! Soda began to get excited . ...After Christmas ...! And stop to watch me ...! I swear, Darry! It's better when you take care of your stuff girls and football ... "And he left the car, slamming the door. Darry had to take a second to recover the ideas in place. What Soda reproached to him ? All he had tried to do from the beginning was to support and help him... .

Dallas was pacing on the small porch of the Curtis house smoking his umpteenth cigarette. Nearly three-quarters hour he waited Two Bits . Of course, he may have entered inside, but somewhere, although he would never have confessed, he would have felt embarrassed to take it easy in the living room when he was so violently refused Darry's offer to give to his mother hand for cleaning. It wasn't against Mrs Curtis, of course. But above that Darry had wanted to have authority over him. And that it wasn't a question !

"Always there ...? Two Bits taunted gently finally coming out, a trash bag in hand. You could go with the others ...! Nice for waiting for me,man ...!"

"Don't dream too ..., Dallas grumbled. It wasn't for you ... just out of the question that I got into a wagon with this asshole Darry ..."

"Oh,you're exaggerating ...!" Two Bits was coming out the trash.

"If it pleases you to clean ..."

"Well...,he replied grimly, taking place next to Dallas on the porch steps warmed by a small ray of sunshine. Not particularly, no ...! But ... Mr and Mrs Curtis are really cool, not true ...? My mother always said that she didn't know how she would do without them... . So if I can give a hand ... And then ... I had a great Christmas gift ... "

"Talk about driving like crazy on the forest road ...! I would have to spend much of this ballad...!" Dallas huffed before pulling on his cigarette.

"Yeah ... But I took my first driving lesson...! Two Bits proudly poked fun. It was cool from Mr Curtis ...! It's not my old man would have done that... . " Dallas was forced to accept that he was right. He gave him a knowing nudge and offered him a cigarette. "Thanks, man...,Two Bits gladly accepted."Oh... By the way, how you got was this black eye ...?"

Dallas shrugged. "This is Sheppard, he explained again. It was sintered because of something he said... ."

"Oh yeah ...?"

"Yeah...,Dallas made by suddenly taking embarrassed. He ... he said that Sylvia was a slut... ."

"Hey ...! Two Bits exclaimed, laughing and patting him on the shoulder. You're bitten, it looks ...! I never thought that about you ..." He laughed when he saw the young teenager blush despite himself.

"Oh, shut up...!" Dallas growled, giving him a strong shove that didn't calm his laughter.

"Hey, Keith...!" Alice suddenly hailed his brother. She went out on the porch and down the stairs wrapped in her thick coat which gave her the appearance of a ball plaid. "What are you doing hanging around here ...? We have not finished...!"

"Oh yes, Mini monster ! I for one am done ...! Mrs Curtis told me that I could stop ...!" Dallas looked amused the girl down the steps one by one, her movements hampered by the thickness of her coat.

"You'd rather them do unto you roll down,Snowball ...?" he asked the little girl. Alice reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to him. "You, you like the ladies do everything in your place, so shut up...!" she retorted, trying to put her hands on her hips.

"Since when a gnome as you is a lady ...?" Dallas asked, grinning.

"I'll be a one day ...!"

"And well ... it promises ...!"

"And she's only six years old ...!" Two Bits laughed at the way his little sister was snubbed hard Dallas.

"Yeah ... not even give her even ten years ... you can no longer hold her...! Dallas replied. She will be like all the local girls..." Two Bits shook his head with a smile, but Dallas saw that he casted a watchful eye on his little sister.

"The kind of girl for you,right...! he said before running to the girl who hopped in the thin snow. Hey Alice ...? You would be engaged to Dal, when you will be grown...?"

"Yuck.. ! the little girl winced. Never...!" Two Bits laughed.

"Hey, Keith...! she said suddenly running to him a piece of paper informs in the hand. Look what I found ..." She reached out to him the wet sheet melted snow.

"What is ...?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know... ."

"There was something written on it ..." the little girl said.

"What ...?"

"Come on, kiddo ...! Read it ...!" Two Bits told to the little girl who smiled before going to decipher the letters shown on the top of the sheet, proud to show to Dallas that she was able to read.

"Um ... S ... SO ... ... SODAPOP...CUR...TIS...RE...PORT...CARD..." ... .


End file.
